Digimon 'The One' Part 2
by Hikaru4
Summary: More trouble comes to the DigiDestineds.


_Digimon_  
_'The One'_

Part 2

_"Dark One..."_

"Did you hear something?" asked Hawkmon as he looked behind.

"No." said Yolei.

Hawkmon frowns. "I was so sure there...Oh never mind."

Patamon looks at T.K. *He looks worried and tired. I wonder if everything is ok.*

"T.K.?"

T.K. looks over at Patamon. "Yes?"

"You alright?"

T.K. looks a bit annoyed. "Why dose everyone keep asking that?"

Davis walks up. "Cause you look beat T.S.."

T.K. ignores Davis and looks over at Kari. *I hope Kari is ok. She's the one who looks tired. Maybe this is taking more out of her then everyone realizes.* He looks over his shoulder for a moment and then back at Kari. *I could almost swear I sense something...Maybe I am a bit tired.*

======================================================

"Ken?" asked Wormmon with concern.

Ken looks down at Wormmon. "Hm?"

"You seem tired Ken. Maybe we should take a break."

Ken shakes his head. "No it's ok. Hikaru how much farter?"

Hikaru smiles weakly at Ken. "Not much farter...Lets go."

Ken nods and follows down a long hall way. They get up to a metal door and slowly open it.

"This should lead us to the temple under ground and under the water I'm sure of it." said Hikaru.

They start to head down, but Ken stops at the door. Hikaru and the Digimon stop and trun to Ken.

"What's wrong Ken?" asked Hikaru.

Ken just stared down at the long dark stair way. "Nothing...Just..."

*What's wrong with me? I...I feel as if I'm re-living something. Something horrible. But...I don't remember.*

"Ken?" asked Wormmon getting very worried.

Ken takes a deep breath and picks up Wormmon.

Ken then heads down the stairs. "Lets go."

======================================================

"Computer. Show me the DigiDestineds."

A dark figure sat on a throne and stared at a computer screen.

"_Sreaching..._"

The computer shows Yolei, Cody, Davis, T.K., and Kari.

_"You think Ken we'll beat us to it?" _Asked Yolei on the screen.

_"I'm not sure." _said Cody. _"But i hope we get there frist."_

_"I don't know how he can find it without Kari." _said Davis. _"I mean she is the only one who can."_

The dark figure nods. "This Kari person is leading them. She has the Crest of Light...Yes she must be the one. She has a link. She should be able to find the crystals. I think I found what I need..."

The dark male figure starts laughing madly and pulls out a Digivice. "My Digimon"

Out of no where a Digimon appears.

"Ahh...My DevilAngewomon..."

She looked a lot like a Angewomon, but was wearing short and tight black leather shorts and shirt and had black hair. Her eyes glowed a blood red and her wings were pure black.

"Yes Dark One?"

The dark figure smirks. "Could you go and chose a Digimon that could help me get the one with The Crest of Light here? I have to find the crystals before the DigiDestineds do. Or my plans will be ruined."

DevilAngewomon nods. "Yes my lord."

The dark figure stands up and walks out of the shadows. He was a boy about 13 with short blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing all black and had a hood over his head. He pulls out a small black and dull crystal.

"Use this. It should give you the right one." He tosses it to DevilAngewomon.

She catches it and nods. "I will."

The boy smiles. "Good. Now I have to set up something to keep them from Digivolving. Make things easier."

DevilAngewomon nods and bows. "Yes my lord."

The boy grins and walks back over to the computer. He sits down on the throne and types a bit.

"I think I know away...Hm. Yes that should do it. Lets go."

The Digimon looked confused. "Your coming with me?"

The boy laughs. "Yes. It won't be as much fun watching from far away. Also I need to be there in case you need to Digivolve again."

DevilAngewomon sighs a bit. "But you'll put yourself in danger..."

The boy walks over to her and she picks him up onto her back. "I'll be fine. Lets go my Digimon!"

======================================================

"Now what was that?!" asked Gatomon.

Everyone truns around hearing a growling sound coming from behind.

"What is that?!" yelled Veemon as a strange Digimon even he has never seen before.

Davis looks at Veemon. "What do you mean 'what is that'!? You don't know?"

Veemon shakes his head. "Nope. I know nothing about this thing. You guys?"

The other Digimon shake Their heads. The Digimon heads up to them. It was a large Lizard with a helmet over it's face. It had some sort of pants on and large Fly like wings on it's back. The DigiDestineds get ready to use Their Digivice, but stoped once they saw someone riding the Digimon.

"Hey! Get ready to fight! Something is behind me!"

It was Eric.

"Who are you?" asked T.K.

"No time! Hurry!"

Just then a large Dragon like Digimon slams through the wall and into Eric's Digimon. Eric falls off and hits the ground hard.

"Ow..."

He slowly gets up and truns to the other DigiDestined. "Hurry! That Digimon I was riding on is Liszarddonmon. The one fighting him is a new type I've never seen before! Digivolve!"

The others nods. "Alright!"

DevilAngewomon stared from the other side of the whole that the Digimon made. She was carrying the boy with blond hair on her back. The boy pulls out a small black thing that looked like a tag. He put it around his neck.

"Make them un able to Digivolve..."

The tag glows and as soon as the DigiDestineds got their Digivice and tryed to Digivolve the Digimon glow and were stuck in their Rookie forms.

"What's going on?!" yelled Gatomon(Well Gatomon was stuck in her Champion form)

The DigiDestineds back away from the two fighting Digimon.

"Lets try Armor!" Yelled Kari.

They tryed Armor, but nothing happened.

The boy laughs at them trying to Digivolve.

"Should I go into battle Lord Marcus?"

Marcus nods. "Yes...Get the girl in pink. She's the one I need." Marcus grins darkly and his eyes glow red. "Good luck my Digimon."

DevilAngewomon smiles and flys into battle with Marcus.

Eirc truns to the others. "Get out of here! I'll deal with it!"

The DigiDestineds and Digimon nod and run. T.K. looked up to see DevilAngewomon flying above them.

"Wha!?"

Everyone looks up.

"Another Unknowen Digimon!" yelled Armadillomon.

DevilAngewomon flys ahead and lands in front of them. They all stop running and look at the person riding the Digimon.

"Hey!' said Davis. "Are you a DigiDestined too?"

Marcus grins. "In a way...But most Digimon would call me 'Dark One'. DevilAngewomon. You know what to do."

DevilAngewomon walks up o the DigiDestineds. The Rookie Digimon stand in front of them.

"Protect them at all cost!" said Veemon.

They try their attcks on DevilAngewomon, but to no use.

"Fools." hissed Marcus. "DevilAngewomon is at Champion level. You Rookies can't beat her. Even if Gartomon is in her Champion form no one is a match for my Digimon!"

DevilAngewomon smirks. "My trun. _Angel Of Death_!"

her attack Angel of Death shoots of a black beam of darkness knocking the Rookie Digimon out.

"Get The One with The Crest of light." said Marcus.

T.K. quickly stands in front of Kari. "Why don't you come down here and do it yourself!?"

Marcus brust out laughing and waves his hand telling DevilAngewomon to continue. Davis runs up and trys attacking the Digimon. DevilAngewomon smasks him away.

"Idiots." mutterd Marcus. "Why bother fighting when you know your going to lose?"

Kari trys to push T.K. out of the way. "T.K. move. I'll go with them if they'll stop hurting my friends."

T.K. shakes his head and keeps Kari back. "No Kari. Your the only one who can find the crystals. Your to important to the fate of the Digital World."

*And to important to me...*

Cody and Yolei nod agreeing with T.K. and stand infront of Kari.

"T.K." said Yolei. "Get....Get Kari out of here. We'll deal with this." By the sound of Yolei's voice she really hope they would want to stay.

*What in the world am I thinking?!*

Cody nods. "T.K. go with Kari now!"

Kari shakes her head. "No I won't leave ev- T.K.!"

T.K. grabs Kari's hand and pulls her away from the others. "Lets go Kari."

Karei looks at T.K. "No! We can't just leave them!"

"You think I want too!? I would stay, but you won't go! That Dark One wants you! I can't let him get you!"

Kari frowns. She looks back at how Cody and Yolei try to keep DevilAngewomon back. Davis had even gotten back up and was trying. By they were just tossed away. Their Digimon just started to come to and try to help even though they are very weak.

"Ok T.K....But come with me please."

T.K. nods. "Alright."

Both Kari and T.K. grab their Digimon and run as fast as they could. Eric heads up to them on his Digimon.

"Hey!"

Kari looks up. "The others need help! Please! Please help them! Their farter down!"

Eric nods and he and his Digimon head off to help the others.

"Lets find the crystal Kari." said T.K.

Kari nods and trys to find it. "This way."

They head through the whole the other Digimon made before.

"I wonder what happened to the Digimon that other DigiDestined was fighting?" wondered T.K. out loud.

"I don't know." whispered Kari.

Gatomon and Patamon had been awake, but were to weak to get up. As they moved farter away the glow around them disappears. They walk up to a metal door and saw it was open.

"Seems like Ken beat us here." said T.K. "I wonder how he can find it?"

Kari frowns. "I don't know. Lets just hope he's on our side."

They start to head down the steps...

_I hope this was ok. Review please._


End file.
